And Now We Meet Again
by XenaGabbi
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle stand up against a murder for the second time. This time the main suspect is the detective David Addisson. Xena and Gabrielle unite with Maddie Hayes and David Addisson to prove Addisson's innocence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Maddie and David_

After David left, Maddie closed the agency and went to her parents – she thought that she couldn't go on with it...not without David. Agnes and Burt now worked for another detective agency and David… nobody knew anything about him since he left, not even where he was. He didn't try to contact anyone…not even Maddie – not a phone call, or a letter – nothing.

After six months Maddie decided to go back to Los Angeles, because she couldn't live with her parents forever. She had her own life.

Maddie still hadn't sold her house in Los Angeles, so she stayed there… and changed her mind about selling it.

She unlocked to door and went in. She looked around. So many memories… so many good and bad moments… and David. But he wasn't there…not anymore.

The phone rang.

-David? – Maddie picked up. She thought it was David, she hoped it was David.

-No, it's your mother. – A woman's voice answered.

-Oh… - Maddie answered disappointed. She expected that David might at least call her.

-I just rang to make sure if you're alright.

-Oh, I'm alright, mum. I just got in…and now I intent to go to sleep – I'm tired.

-Ok, honey. I'll leave you. Get some rest. Bye.

-Bye, mum.

Then she hung up and went upstairs. She opened the door to her room and another wave of memories hit her. Memories of David…again.

-Oh, David, why can't I forget you? – She said and laid down on her bed. These days David was the only thing in her mind. Was it connected to her return in Los Angeles… or maybe not? She was tired, so it didn't take much time for her to fall asleep.

_Xena and Gabrielle_

After they said goodbye to the others they went back through the woods. They discovered a few unknown for them places, helped a few innocent people and now they were back in those woods wondering around, looking for new adventures.

-Why don't we go back to the city? – Gabrielle said to Xena. She thought it was a good idea – they had a good time there, despite of some things.

- Oh, no, Gabrielle… - Xena replied. She really didn't like the idea of going back there but she stayed speechless. She didn't know what was the reason…or she knew, but she didn't want to admit it.

-Why not? – Gabrielle said. – We'll go to the police station and visit Alex, Christian and Fritz...and of course Rex. He's so sweet!

-Gabrielle, we can't just go there and…

-Why not? – Gabrielle interrupted her. Anyway Xena wasn't going to continue – she didn't know what to say, she didn't have an argument, she just knew that they mustn't go there…

- They're not like us, they're busy! They have to do their work, people count on them. They… - Finally she managed to work out some argument, but she couldn't fool Gabrielle.

-You just don't want to go there, Xena.

-No… I just… - Xena knew Gabrielle was right, but didn't have an explanation.

-Xena, I've known you for so many years. I know when you're trying to find some excuse. You can't fool me. – And she really couldn't. They knew each other too well.

-Ok, so what if I really don't want to go there?

-Ha! I told you!

-I haven't said that I don't want to go there, I just…

-Okay, then we'll stay here for the night and we'll leave for there early tomorrow morning.

-But …Gabrielle!

- You say you don't mind going there, so what's the problem?

This time Gabrielle really got her. She was confused and didn't know how to answer, so she finally decided to agree. After all, what was so bad about it?

-Okay, we'll go.

Gabrielle smiled happily. They prepared everything and went to sleep.


	2. Xena, Meet Maddie!

**Xena, Meet Maddie!**

It was morning… not a sunny one, but still, a morning. Gabrielle woke up and looked around. She saw that Xena was still sleeping.

-Xena, wake up! – She said and pushed Xena.

-Oh, Gabrielle, what is it? – Xena said, still sleepy.

-We have to go. – Gabrielle said and got up from her so called bed. – Yesterday you said that we'll go to the city. If we leave now, we'd be there before lunch time.

-Oh, alright, Gabrielle. – Xena said and got up. She was still sleepy, her eyes were closing but soon she managed to wake up absolutely. After 15 minutes they were already on their way.

-Gabrielle, still… I don't think that we should go to the police station…

-Xena…I just can't understand why don't you want to go there. And no, don't tell me they're busy. There's some other reason and I want to know it. – Gabrielle said a bit loudly.

-Gabrielle…I… I don't know. I just don't want to go there.

-Well, okay, then we won't go there. – Gabrielle said, looked at Xena and smiled. Xena remained silent, but she felt somehow relieved. They continued walking.

-Oh, God! How I hate these woods… - Xena said suddenly.

-Yeah, I also don't like them… - Gabrielle agreed.

There was really something in those woods… something they really hated… But they both didn't know what it was and they both didn't care. They just wanted to leave this place forever. Still this was the fifth time they were going through these woods and I probably wasn't the last. They weren't going to stay in Los Angeles forever and they had no business going the other way. These awful woods led them home, even though they weren't seen much at home.

Xena's hometown was Amphipolis. She didn't want to go back there – there were so many memories behind the walls of the city. Memories of her past…her dark past. And her dark past was something she hated.

As for Gabrielle – she was from Potedia, but if she ever wanted to go back home, it would have had to be without Xena. Her parents didn't like Xena – they thought that she only brings trouble and risks Gabrielle's life. Actually a part of this was true, but Gabrielle was safe when Xena was around.

When reaching the city, Xena was taken by strange emotions. She was confused. Somehow she didn't like this place too and maybe that was the reason she hated the woods. But still she didn't know if she hated the city or the woods more. And mainly, she didn't know WHY. "Why" she was asking herself. "It's because of him." – An inner voice was telling her. "No, no way." – She denied. But still she was unsure. She decided not to tell Gabrielle anything about that, even though she didn't want to keep secrets from Gabrielle. She thought that she'd forget her strange emotions and just…live her life.

-Well, it's almost lunch time, we should get something to eat, don't you think, Xena?

-Yeah, you're right Gabrielle. – Xena said. – I have some money; I'll go and buy something. You stay here – these shops don't seem really nice. I'm afraid something might happen.

-Xenaaa…

-Gabrielle, listen to me.

-Oh, okay, I'll stay. – Gabrielle said bored. She knew Xena was only protecting her, but after all she wasn't a child and could defend herself.

-Good. – Xena said and went to one of the shops.

Gabrielle was at the center of the city and she was looking around. Suddenly she saw two men attacking a woman. They were probably trying to still her bag. Gabrielle ran to them, she pulled out her sais and started fighting. After a few minutes they were running away with nothing.

-Are you okay? – Gabrielle asked the woman. She had blonde hair similar to Gabrielle's, her eyes couldn't have been seen, because she was wearing sunglasses with a white frame. The blonde woman was dressed in pink.

-Yes, thank you. – The woman said. She seemed very nice and sympathetic.

-You know, this town could be very dangerous.

-Yes, I know. I lived here before and I got back here last night.

-By the way, my name is Gabrielle. – Gabrielle said and smiled.

-Nice to meet you, Gabrielle. I'm Maddie, Maddie Hayes. – Maddie said and also smiled. She took off her glasses.

-Nice to meet you, Miss Hayes.

-Call me Maddie.

-Okay… Maddie. – Gabrielle said and laughed. Maddie smiled. – Oh, and here's my friend Xena.

Xena had just come out of the shop and was now walking towards them.

-Gabrielle, I didn't find anything.

-Well, we'll think of something. – Gabrielle said and then looked at Maddie. – Xena, meet Maddie!

-Nice to meet you. – Xena said and smiled.

-Nice to meet you too. – Maddie replied.

-I just met her – two men tried to attack her…

-But Gabrielle rescued me. – Maddie continued.

-Very nice, Gabrielle, I told you that you should stay here. – Xena said and they all laughed.

-Now… what are we going to do? – Gabrielle asked.

-Well, I don't know, Gabrielle, you were the one who wanted to come here. – Xena replied.

-There's one place we could go… - Gabrielle said.

-Oh, no! Gabrielle, no! We're not going to the police station! – Xena said a bit loudly.

-Got any better ideas, Xena? – Gabrielle said and smiled widely. She knew Xena didn't have an answer.

-Well…


	3. And Now We Meet Again I

**And Now We Meet Again I**

-Excuse me, but it's almost lunch time. I intent to go to a very nice restaurant, which is not very far away, would you two like to join me? I'm buying.

-Why not? – Gabrielle asked and looked at Xena.

-Sounds good. – Xena said and smiled. – Let's go.

-It's this way. – Maddie said and they went in the direction. They walked ten minutes just to find out that the restaurant is closed.

-I'm very sorry. I haven't been here for a long time so I didn't know. – Maddie apologized.

-Don't worry. We'll think of something else. – Xena said and looked around. She saw a bar, which was a few meters away. – It doesn't look very good, but they still might have food.

-Okay, let's check it out. – Gabrielle said.

- Are you sure, girls? – Maddie said worried. She didn't like bars.

-Don't worry. When we have Xena around, we're completely safe. You haven't seen her fighting. – Gabrielle said and smiled. Then they went to the bar. Xena opened the door and got in first. Gabrielle and Maddie followed her. Xena went to the barman, with Gabrielle and Maddie behind her back.

-Do you have any food? – She asked him. In that moment Maddie looked aside and saw a familiar face. In the corner of the bar, at one of the tables, was sitting a man, in his thirties with straight brown hair and green eyes.

-David? – She went to him and said. She never expected to see David in Los Angeles. Still, seeing David in a bar like this was not a surprise to her.

-Oh, Maddie. It's you. – He replied with a careless voice. He was obviously drunk.

-David, what are you doing here? – Maddie asked.

-Can't you see? – He said and picked up the bottle of whiskey, which was on his table.

-David, why are you here? – Maddie asked.

- And where should I be? In hell, probably?

-I don't know. You said you were leaving.

-I was. And I left. But I got back just to see that you've closed "Blue Moon".

-The agency couldn't go on without you, David.

-I'm fluttered. Now if you excuse me… - He said and tried to get up. He fell. Seemed like he had drunk too much.

-David! – Maddie said worried.

In that moment Xena and Gabrielle came to Maddie and David.

-What's happening here? – Xena asked.

-Girls, this is David. He's my friend. He used to work with me at my agency. – Maddie said, while trying to get David up. Xena helped her and the two of them put him back on his chair.

-Now what are we going to do? – Maddie said worried.

-I suggest we take care of your friend – he needs help. – Xena said.

-Yeah, you're right. You two try to get him up, while I call a taxi, okay? We'll take him to my place. – Maddie said.

-Okay. – Xena said. – Now Gabrielle, hold him at the other side.

Maddie called a taxi and after two minutes they were in the taxi, on their way to Maddie's home.

When they arrived, they laid David down on a bed, in one of the bedrooms and he fell asleep immediately.

After a few hours he woke up. He went downstairs, where Maddie, Xena and Gabrielle were having a talk. Maddie was telling them about David and "Blue Moon".

-I closed the agency after David left. I couldn't continue without him… - Then she turned around and saw David. – David! You should be upstairs!

-No, Maddie. I'm alright. Don't worry...And thanks for the help, I appreciate it. But now I have to go – I have a date and I don't want to keep the lady waiting. – He said and walked out the door. He really was alright. Xena, Maddie and Gabrielle looked at each other. Nobody said anything for 3 minutes until they realized that it was 7 p.m. and they still haven't had their lunch.

-Oh, my God! – Maddie said when she looked at the clock, which was hanged on one of the white walls in her living room. – It's 7 p.m. and we still haven't had our lunch! I could order some food by telephone, what do you say? Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other then Gabrielle said:

-Sounds good.

Maddie picked up the phone, dialed some number and ordered pizza.

-They're going to bring it in 15 minutes.

-Great! – Xena said with a smile.


	4. Murders Never End  No Police, Please!

**Murders Never End/ No Police, Please**

After half an hour Maddie's phone rang. Xena and Gabrielle were still there, eating pizza.

-Hello? –She picked up.

-Hi, Maddie. It's David. – The other side answered.

-David, are you alright? Has something happened? – She asked worried.

-Yeah, I think something has happened. Something very bad. I'm sorry, Maddie, I shouldn't have called you, but you're the only one I know here. – He said.

-David, tell me what happened!

- I don't want to talk about it on the phone, but alright, I'll tell you. – He said and took a deep breath. – I told you I had a date, didn't I?

-Yes, you did.

-Well, I went to the lady's house and found her dead. In the pool. Drowned.

-Oh, my God!

-Yes. I'm afraid to call the police – they'd think I'm the culprit.

-David, how can I help you?

-Could you come here? I'll give you the address.

-Yes. – She took a notebook and a pen and wrote down the address. – I've got it. We'll be there in an hour.

-Okay, Maddie. Bye…and thanks.

Then they both hung up.

-What's the problem? – Gabrielle asked worried. She had heard Maddie on the phone and she knew that something's happened.

-There's been a murder. David had a date with some woman and he found her dead.

-Oh, God. – Gabrielle said.

-How can we help? – Xena asked.

-He gave me the address. I suggest we go there and try to figure out what happened.

-Okay, let's go. – Xena said and walked to the door. Maddie and Gabrielle followed her and then the three of them got a taxi. After half and hour they were at the address. They got out of the taxi and looked around. It was a very big house; it had two floors and a pool. They saw David walking towards them.

-There she is. – He said to them and pointed to the pool. They all went closer to it and saw a body in the water.

-Do you know who she is? – Xena asked.

- Of course. She's a singer. She's known as Lady Gaga. – David said.

-Do you know her real name? – Xena asked.

- No, I didn't have enough time to learn it. But don't worry, she's famous and we'll probably find it on the internet. – David said.

-Maybe we should call the police. – Maddie suggested.

-No! No police. I don't want the police here. – Xena said loudly. – We'll find out who the murderer is ourselves.

-Yeah, you're right. We're two detectives here! – David said.

They pulled the corpse out of the water and put it near the pool.

-She didn't drown. – Xena said while looking at the dead body.

-What? – Gabrielle asked amazed.

-I said she didn't drown. – Xena repeated.

-But… how? – Maddie asked.

-See these? – Xena said and pointed to some marks on the corpse's neck. – These are strangulation marks.

-So it was a murder! – David said.

- Exactly. Whoever did it, threw her in the water, so it looks like an accident. – Xena explained.

-You're good! – David said with a smile.

-Thank you. – Xena replied with a smile.

They looked around for an hour and found nothing else.

-I think that's all. – Xena said.

-It looks like it. – David agreed.

-Well, I think we may go now. Our business here is done. – Xena said. – Come on, Gabrielle, we need to find a place to sleep.

-Hey, why don't you stay at my house with me? – Maddie suggested. – It's big enough and I'm all alone. I wouldn't refuse having company.

-Okay. – Xena and Gabrielle said with a smile.

-And what about you, David? – Gabrielle asked.

-Don't worry about me – I'll stay in my hotel room. – He said and smiled.

-We should meet somewhere tomorrow morning. – Xena said. – We can't leave the case like that.

-Why don't we meet in the office where the agency was? – Maddie suggested.

-You haven't sold it? – David asked.

-No, not yet… But I will. - Maddie said.

-Oh, okay. – David said.

-How about 9 o'clock? – Gabrielle suggested.

- 9 o'clock sounds good to me. – David said.

-Okay then, 'till tomorrow. – Xena said to David and she, Gabrielle and Maddie left. They got a taxi and went to Maddie's house. They went upstairs and Maddie showed them their rooms. After that they went to bed.


	5. Thinking About David

**Thinking About David**

It was somewhere around 2 a.m., when Gabrielle woke up. She saw that the lights in the living room were on so she got downstairs and saw Maddie sitting on the couch. She looked sad.

-Maddie, what is it? – Gabrielle asked and sat next to Maddie.

-Oh, it's you, Gabrielle. – Maddie said. – Well, I couldn't sleep…I couldn't stop thinking…

-About what?

-David! – Maddie said and started crying. – You know, when I told you about the agency and David, I didn't tell you that we had a relationship.

-And what happened? Why aren't you together now?

-Because of me. I thought that David wasn't good enough for me. He wasn't the right type.

-Maddie, there is no right type to fall in love with.

-Yeah, I finally realized that… but now it's too late.

-You don't know that. He might still be in love with you.

-No, it's over now…

-It's not over, 'till you're not over it.

-Do you think so? Do you think that I might be able to get David back?

-Maybe. You should try.

-But… I don't know what to say to him…

-Tell him what you told me. Tell him what you feel.

-Thank you, Gabrielle. – Maddie said and looked at Gabrielle. Then she wiped of her tears.

-Now go to bed. A long day awaits us. – Gabrielle said to Maddie.

-Yeah, I will. – Maddie said and went upstairs. After a minute or two Gabrielle did the same.


	6. Police, Who Needs Them!

**Police, Who Needs Them?**

They woke up at 8 o'clock. At 9 o'clock they were already at the agency, where David was waiting for them.

-Hi, David. – Maddie said.

-Hi, girls. – David said.

-Hi, David. – Gabrielle said.

-Hi. – Xena said.

They all went in. When Maddie opened the door, a wave of memories hit her. Still, she tried to look normally, like nothing happed and she didn't care.

-Let's go to my office. – Maddie suggested and they went in her office. She sat behind her desk and another wave of memories hit her and she still tried to act normally.

-Now, what do we have?-David asked and sat on a couch. The question was rhetorical.

-A corpse, strangulation marks and nothing else. – Xena answered. She knew the question was rhetorical, but still she decided to remind David of the little evidence they had.

-We should find someone with a motive. – Maddie said.

-But who could have killed her? – Gabrielle was wondering.

- Would we be here, if we knew? – David asked.

-Are you sure you still don't want to call the police? – Maddie asked.

-Absolutely. We'll figure this out ourselves. Come on, guys, you two have done it before! – Xena said. She wanted to make sure that no one would call the police for many reasons. First: they would arrest David, since he was the only suspect. Second: We all know the second reason and Xena knew it too. She knew it, but admitting it to herself was something else, something she didn't want to do.

-She's right, Maddie, we've done it before. Many times. – David said to Maddie and she took a deep breath.

-Why don't we talk to her manager? – Gabrielle suggested.

-Great idea, Gabrielle. – David said and in that moment the door opened.

-Hello, Miss Hayes, hello Mr. Addison, I didn't expect to see you here. – It was Agnes. The secretary.

-Oh, hello Agnes. We didn't expect to see you here either! – Maddie said and smiled.

-Oh, I sometimes come here. This place brings me so many memories. It makes me feel sad, but it also makes me feel happy.

-I see, Agnes. You're here anyway, so why don't you meet our two friends – Xena and Gabrielle? – Maddie said.

-Hi, Agnes, I'm Gabrielle. – Gabrielle said and smiled. – Nice to meet you.

-And I'm Xena. – Xena said. She was also smiling.

-Nice to meet you too. – Agnes said to them and then turned to David. – But still, may I know why you're here? I might help you with something.

-We're solving a murder. Lady Gaga has been killed. – Maddie said.

-The singer? – Agnes asked.

-Yes, the singer. – Gabrielle said.

-Oh, my God! That's terrible! – Agnes said. – Well, I'll leave you now. Good luck with the murder. – Then she closed the door and left.

-Now, where were we? – David asked.

-The manager. – Xena reminded him.

-Oh, yeah. – He said. – I'll go to my office, I'll find who he is in the internet, I'll find his telephone number and I'll ring him to come.

-You don't have to do everything, David. – Maddie said.

-Don't worry, Maddie, I want to do it. – He said with a smile and went .After 15 minutes he was back.

-That was fast! – Xena said.

-I know. The guy said he'll be here in two hours.

-Good. – Gabrielle said.

After two hours the manager came. He was a tall man, with black hair, not very thing, dressed in a suit and wearing a tie. The typical look for a manager and that's what David also thought, but he didn't have much time to analyze this guy's look or behavior – he had to concentrate on the case.

-So, did she have any enemies? – David asked.

-Well, she was very famous and as we know, famous people could have enemies they even don't know. All I could tell you is that many pop stars were jealous because of her.

-Could you name someone? – Xena asked.

-Well, for example Justin Bieber. He was always behind her in the charts.

-Anyone else? – Xena asked.

-I can't remember.

-Please call us, if you remember something that could be connected to the case…and please, don't call the police. – David said and handed the man a piece of paper. It was the number of his mobile.

- Thank you. You may go now. – Maddie said. The man got off the chair he was sitting on, shook hands with everyone and left.


	7. We Got Him!

**We Got Him!**

- We should talk to that Bieber guy, don't you think? – Gabrielle said.

-Of course. – Maddie agreed.

-I'll go and find his telephone number. Then I'll ring him. – David said.

-Thanks, David. – Xena said and David left. After 10 minutes he got back.

-He asked us to go to his house. – David said, while closing the door from the inside. Maddie's look seemed very unhappy, 'cause of what David said. Couldn't he just get a taxi and come to their office? Who did he think he was? Still, Maddie kept her anger for herself – she didn't want to bother the others, but Xena noticed how she felt.

-We don't have a choice, let's go. – Xena said and walked to the door.

-Seems like you're right. – Gabrielle said and did the same. After 10 minutes they were in a taxi on the way to Bieber's house. When they arrived they looked around. It was a very big house, probably on two or three floors, with a pool.

- Do all stars have big houses with pools? - - Xena was wondering.

-Probably. – Gabrielle said.

David knocked on the door. Bieber was the one who opened it.

"The prince has decided to get up of his throne for a long walk to the door to open it for us! We should be fluttered!" – Xena thought ironically. She also didn't like the fact that they had to go to the house of some stupid teenage pop star.

-Are you the detectives, who wanted to talk to me? –the boy said and Gabrielle was taken by strange thoughts. When she heard his voice, she was looking away, so she didn't see at all that at the door there was a boy, but then she looked and saw…him! "I could swear that I heard a girl's voice! God, I must be going crazy!"

-Yes, we are. – Maddie said. In fact she was also surprised by the voice of the boy, but she was too nervous to think about it deeper.

-Please, come in.

"Here it is again! The same voice!" – This time Gabrielle got completely sure of hat she heard…and of her sanity.

They came in and looked around. They were in a really enormous room, full of expensive furniture and decorations.

"This is at least 5 times bigger than my house. I wouldn't be able to live in such a place, especially alone." – Maddie thought. She was feeling lonely even in her own house, so she couldn't imagine that someone would live alone in such place.

In the middle of the room there was a table, with two red sofas and two chairs. When seeing this, Xena was reminded of Alex and the day, when she and Gabrielle had coffee at his place. She felt that some part of her was so strongly hoping to see him again, but her thoughts were quickly taken away by the reason they were all there.

-How can I help you? – Bieber, who was sitting on one of the chairs, said. All others were sitting on the two red sofas and only wanted to leave that place as fast as possible.

-Where were you yesterday, Mr. Bieber? – David asked. He felt humiliated because he had to use the word "mister" for a 16-year-old teenager. But David's question was rhetorical - he knew that the boy didn't have a good alibi for the night of the murder.

- I was here.

-All day? – Maddie asked.

-All day.

- Can someone confirm that? – Xena asked.

-Well, no. I was alone.

-Mr. Bieber, you tell us that you've been here all alone all day, and you expect us to believe you? We're detectives, not fools! – Xena said. True, she wasn't exactly a detective, she wasn't also a policewoman, but she didn't think she owed an explanation to the suspects, either to a 16-year-old boy.

- Believe what you want – I'm telling you the truth. – Bieber became nervous and that made the others think it really was him.

Okay, okay, calm down both of you. – David said. He agreed with Xena, but he still wanted to see if he could get some information out of Bieber.

-What was your relationship with the murdered? – Maddie asked.

-Well, we weren't friends, but that's no reason to kill her, right?

- Right. But her manager said that she was always the better one. Now that's a motive. – Gabrielle said. She had him, or at least she thought so, but she was sure he's the culprit, as the others also did.

-Do you have any evidence? – Bieber asked even more worried. Now they were absolutely sure, that he was the culprit.

-No, but it's not too late, is it? – David said and walked to the door. – I think we should go.

The others followed David to the door and they walked out one by one – first Maddie, then Gabrielle, but before Xena left she turned around to Bieber.

-Bye, bye, Mr. Bieber, but don't worry, we'll come to see you again. – She said as her eyes were shining. Gabrielle would say that she looked scary. This whole thing was done by the evil side of Xena, which sometimes came out, but she was always able to control it.

After that Xena left, followed by David. Maddie and Gabrielle were waiting for them outside.

-And now what, David? – Maddie asked.


	8. Closer

**Closer**

-Do you know what? I know where we might get some information. – Gabrielle said.

-Where? - Xena, Maddie and David asked.

-I've heard that this type of stars use to go to some bar, but what was the name… Gabrielle sat on the ground. She couldn't remember the name…until she got up and shouted:

-"Nocturnal Prestige"! Yes, "Nocturnal Prestige", that was the name!

-You don't want us to go there, do you? – Maddie asked terrified. After all, she hated those places.

-Well, I won't go there for sure, but I suppose that you three might…

-Oh, no! Over my dead body! – Maddie said, again with a terrified look.

-Oh, well, if you won't go, then I and Xena will, won't we? – David said and looked at Xena.

-Well, I suppose yes. – She answered.

- In that case you'll have to hurry – they open at 20:00 and now it's 18:00 – you have to put on something more special.

-I'll go to the hotel to change. Let's meet at 19:30 at Maddie's place. – David suggested.

-Yes, okay. – Xena said and David left.

It was 19:25. Xena, Gabrielle and Maddie were at Maddie's house. Gabrielle and Maddie were having an interesting conversation (at least to them) in the living room, while Xena was upstairs, changing in one of the rooms. Soon Xena came downstairs and Maddie and Gabrielle were amazed.

-Well, how do I look? – Xena asked with a smile. – Do I look like a star? – She laughed. She wasn't serious, after all this was just a cover.

She was wearing a long black dress – it wasn't anything special, but in fact it was really special, because she looked more beautiful than ever. Maddie went upstairs and after two minutes she came back with a small black handbag. She gave it to Xena and said:

-This makes the outfit complete. – And she was right.

-Gabrielle, what do you think? – Xena asked.

-Xena… I don't know…you really look amazing… You should wear dresses more often. – Gabrielle laughed, Xena too.

-You might be right… - Xena answered and smiled.

The door bell rang. It was David of course. On time as never before. Xena opened the door and David was also amazed, when seeing her. No one expected that one usual black dress would make Xena look so wonderful.

-You look …wonderful. – David said.

-Thanks. You too. – Xena answered and they both smiled.

-Well, we should go. The taxi is waiting for us.

They said goodbye to Maddie and Gabrielle, who stayed at Maddie's place, and went. Exactly at 20:00 they were at the club. Soon after, they were in.

-Do you know anyone? - Xena asked.

-No. – David answered.

-Then what are we doing here?

-Calm down. – David said and led Xena to the bar. Each of them ordered a glass of whiskey, which nether of them didn't intent to even try and after that David started s conversation with two young girls, who were sitting close to them.

-Hello, ladies. I just want to ask you…have you heard anything about the death of Lady Gaga? – He said with unserious voice – he tried to act cool, even though he wasn't in a good mode.

-We did, we did. – One of them answered. – They didn't know who the killer was! Bullshits! It's clear to everyone that Justin Bieber killed her! That's why he's not here now.

-And why does everyone think he killed her? – David asked.

-Because he hated her. She was always before him. – The other girl said.

-He even once said that he'll kill her. – The first one added.

-Did you hear this? – Xena asked.

-Yes. – Both girls answered.

-Well, I think our job here is done. – David said, turning to Xena.

-Let's go then. – She suggested.

-Okay. – He said and they both went out.

They were at the exit of the club, when David put a hand in his pocket, to take out his wallet and found out, that he has been robbed.

-My wallet is gone! I've been robbed! – He said.


	9. The Truth About Maddie

**The Truth About Maddie**

-And now what? – Xena asked.

-We'll have to walk on foot, since I've got no money for a taxi.

-That's not a problem to me. – She said and they both started walking slowly to Maddie's home, which wasn't near.

-I can't wait for this to be over. – David said suddenly.

-I understand you, it must be hard. – Xena said.

-It is and I also want to leave this place as fast as possible.

-So you intent to go abroad together?

-Who?

-You and Maddie.

-Me and Maddie? – No, no… I and Maddie got separated long ago in all ways.

-But…why?

-Ask her. She wanted it that way. I did everything that was possible, everything for her, but I never became good enough to deserve her love.

-If she loved you, then you deserve her love.

-Not according to her. But it doesn't matter anymore – as I told you, it's all over. I don't want to have anything in common with her anymore. I gave up long ago.

-You should never give up on love. – Xena said and remembered Alex. "No, no, this is something else…" she was fooling herself. But in fact it wasn't anything else.

- Rather say love gave up on me. – David said and they both laughed.

-Why don't you try again? Maybe Maddie will realize her mistake.

-Because I already did enough. Even too much. It's not worth it.

-If you really love her, then it's worth it.

-I don't even really know if I love her anymore.

-And what about her?

-I don't care. I offered her everything I could and she refused it. There's nothing left I could do.

-Why don't you give her a second chance? – Xena felt the conversation is spinning in a circle, but she thought that maybe she would manage to persuade David he had to fight for his love…something which she, herself, wouldn't do.

-You know… I don't have an answer to this question… - he said.

-Then what are you waiting for?

-Her, I'm waiting for her to make the first step. At least once she'll make the first step.

They finally got to Maddie's house, where she and Gabrielle were waiting for them.

-Well, how did it go? – Gabrielle asked. Xena sat next to her and said:

-He threatened her. Bieber threatened her. He had said that he'd kill her.

-Not only that – I was robbed. – David said. – We got here on foot. But don't worry, I'll be alright. But don't worry, I'll be alright.

-Well, at least you two are okay…and you've found useful information. – Gabrielle said.


	10. Now This Time We Got Him!

**Now This Time We Got Him!**

-Wait a minute! – Maddie said suddenly. – I remembered something! – They all were watching her surprised and were waiting for an explanation. – I don't know if you have noticed, but Bieber had a hole in his jacket. – A piece was missing. Maybe we'll find it at the crime scene. What do you say?

-Let's see. – Xena said and they all walked to the door.

-Wait! Let's get torches! - Gabrielle said and Maddie ran upstairs. Soon after she was back with four torches in her hands. Each one of them took a torch and they left. They took a taxi and soon after they were there. When they arrived, they saw that the corpse was gone.

-He probably hid it somewhere. – David suggested.

-Yeah. – Xena agreed.

-But still we can look around, can't we? Last time we were here, we didn't have torches. We might have missed something. – Maddie said.

-You're right. –Gabrielle agreed and started looking around. The others did the same. Soon after Maddie's voice was heard:

- Look! – She said loudly. They all went to her and saw a piece of cloth on the floor. – I knew we have missed something!

- Great! We got him! - David said happily.

-Let's go back to his place and get him! – Xena said and they ran to the door, but before they walked out, Gabrielle said:

-Oh, Maddie, get the piece of cloth!

-Oh, yeah! – She said and ran back, she got the piece and they walked out. They got another taxi (for 1 000th time during these two days) and went back to Bieber's house. When they got there, they saw something unexpected.


	11. And Now We Meet Again II

**And Now We Meet Again II**

They got out of the taxi and saw that the police was already there. Alex Brandtner was there. He was standing outside the house.

There they are, Xena! – Gabrielle said.

-Who? – Xena asked, pretending she doesn't know.

-Alex, Böck, Kunz and Rex!

-Oh, yeah. – Xena said. She saw him, yeah, she did. It was dark, but the street lamps were on, even though she didn't need light to recognize the man she loved.

-Let's go there! – Gabrielle said.

-No, no, Gabrielle, we shouldn't…

-Why?

-You know why. – Xena said. She knew Gabrielle knew about her feelings.

-Then I'll go alone. - Gabrielle said and went. Xena got back in the car. She didn't want Alex to see her.

-Don't mention I'm here! – Xena shouted to Gabrielle, who was already a few meters away from her.

-What's happening? – Gabrielle said to Alex.

-Gabrielle? What are you doing here? – He said surprised.

-I was going to ask you the same but… since you asked first… Our friend David found a murdered woman, so we decided to solve the case.

-Why didn't you and Xena call me?

-We…We…

-Speaking of Xena, where is she?

-Gabrielle, you're back! – They heard a voice from behind. It was Böck. Gabrielle felt relieved – Böck came just in time to save her from Alex's questions.

-Christian, I'm so glad to see you! – Gabrielle said. Oh, yeah, she was really glad to see him.

-I'll go get some ham rolls, come with me. We might have a little time to tell a story or two. – So they left. Maddie and David were talking to Kunz about the murder. David was happy that he wasn't the main suspect anymore and soon everything would be over. The last few days were a nightmare to him, in fact not only the last few days, but also the last few weeks, the last few months. The last few months…without Maddie. But he didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to think about Maddie – it was all over between the two of them and he knew that better than anyone else. He had given up on her, on them. But what else could he do? He tried his best to become the perfect man for her, but it was never enough. "Well, I guess it was just not meant to be." – He said in his mind and looked at Maddie, who was explaining to Kunz what happened.

Alex was left alone. Rex was sitting next to him, doing nothing, until he saw something and stood up. Alex knew Rex had seen something...or maybe someone. He looked around and saw her. Right there, in the car. The blue-eyed woman with the long black hair. He recognized her immediately.

-Well, Xena? Why didn't you call me? –She heard from behind. It was Alex. Her heart stopped and her blood froze in her veins. That was a surprise even for the warrior princess. She turned around slowly and saw him. She looked him in the eyes; they were filled with so many questions she didn't want to answer.

-Alex? Did Gabrielle tell you I was here? – She said after she calmed down. It was the first thing that came to her mind. A foolish try to change the subject.

-No. I found you myself. Actually Rex found you first. – He said as she got out of the car. She had no time to change, so she was still wearing that black dress. He saw the dress but he didn't pay much attention to it - to him Xena always looked beautiful. - So, why didn't you call me? You didn't even come to say hello!

-I…I don't know, Alex. It was just… Something was stopping me... I really don't know… - That question again. One of the many she didn't want to answer, one of the many to which she didn't know the answer…or didn't want to admit it. – Are you angry at me?

-No, not at all. – He said and hugged her. She didn't expect that. He didn't expect it too, but it was stronger than him. The hug lasted not more than three seconds, even though they both wanted it to last longer. But Xena had to keep distance. She didn't want to fall in love. She knew how it all would end if she fell in love – most probably Alex would get killed. She was a warrior and love wasn't a part of a warrior's path. Her friendship with Gabrielle was something else though, they were soul mates, and they had to be together.

- How did you find out about the murder? – Xena asked Alex, trying to change the subject. She could suppose that somebody found the corpse and called them as it always happens.

-Well, you know we always find out about these things. – He answered and smiled. He knew what she was doing, but he really wanted to talk to her about his feelings. And yet she kept on acting like there was nothing between them:

-You know, we found a piece of Bieber's cloth at the crime scene…

-I gave it to Kunz! – said Maddie, who was now walking towards them, followed by David.

-Good, Maddie. – Xena said, and then she looked at Alex. – Alex, meet our friends Maddie Hayes and David Addison. They're detectives.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Alex Brandtner.

-Nice to meet you too. – Maddie said with a smile. She had noticed the conversation between Brandtner and Xena and knew that something was going on.  
David smiled as a sign of "Hello" or something… He was trying to be polite, but he wasn't in the mood for making new friends right now. All he wanted was to… actually he didn't know what he wanted and that was the problem. This was soon going to end and then would come the question "And now what?" He didn't have a family, he didn't have a job and he didn't have where to live… What did he have at all? He looked at Maddie again. No, he didn't have her, definitely not. At lest not the way he wanted. "Stop thinking about her, it's all over!" – He said to his mind.

Gabrielle and Christian got back with a big bag full of ham rolls. They left it in Christian's car and went to the others.

Suddenly Rex came out of nowhere and started barking. Xena and Alex followed him behind the house. They saw Justin Bieber trying to run away through the back door and went after him. Rex was fast so he managed to almost immediately catch up with him, while Alex and Xena were running a few meters behind. The chase didn't last long. It didn't take much time for Rex to stop Bieber.

-Well done, Rex! – Xena said to him with a smile, while Alex was putting handcuffs on Bieber's hands.

After a few minutes the others came.

-Well, looks like we got him. – Böck said.

-Yeah, it looks like that. – David agreed. – Well, since I'm no longer a suspect and I've got no business here, I'll go now. – He added. – It was very nice to meet you all, no matter of the circumstances.


	12. David, wait!  I'm Sorry, Alex

**David, Wait! /I'm Sorry, Alex**

-Where are you going, David? – Maddie said sadly. She realized she didn't want to see David go, not again.

-I don't know, Maddie. – He said and started walking.

-Maddie, this is probably your last chance. – Gabrielle whispered to Maddie. Maddie looked at David, who was walking away. He was getting further and further with every second.

-David, wait!

He stopped and turned around. He saw her running towards him.

-David…I don't want you to leave!

-Why, Maddie? Why?

-Because…because…. – She burst into tears. –BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

-You've said that so many times, Maddie but every time for some reason you didn't want to be with me. I did all I could, Maddie! I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore. I just want to leave.

-David, please don't! You know what? Someone told me that you don't choose the person you fall in love with. I fell in love with you and there's nothing I could do.

-Well, I can't do anything about it either. That's why I'm leaving. Look, Maddie, I can't wait a lifetime for you to decide what you want! I have a life too!

-But I know what I want! I want YOU, David!

-Oh, you do? – He said with a careless voice, even though he cared. He really cared. Now he knew that all the things he did for Maddie weren't for nothing.

-Yes. – She answered and he hugged her. Then she turned to the others. – Thank you all for everything and especially to you, Gabrielle. – Only Gabrielle knew what Maddie was talking about and was happy, because she knew she did the right thing and managed to help her.

-Well, I think it's time for us to go now. – David said and looked at Maddie.

- We wish you all the happiness in the world! – Gabrielle said loudly.

-We'd never forget you, Gabrielle. – Maddie replied.

Then they walked away. Together.

-Well, seems like we have a happy end here. – Gabrielle said happily.

-Yeah… And seems like we have to go. – Xena said looking at Alex. She still didn't want to talk to Alex, because she knew what he would say. She was afraid that she was already in love with him. In that moment she remembered what Maddie said to David. "You don't choose the person you fall in love with." That was true for her too. If she could choose not to fall in love with Alex, things would be a lot easier, saying goodbye would be a lot easier.

-Oh, no, girls, not again. Why so soon? You're making such a big mistake! –Böck said loudly.

-We have to, Christian, I'm sorry! – Xena said.

-But it's dark! You shouldn't travel now! – Böck continued. He really wanted to make the girls stay for a while. Not only that he knew of Alex's feelings to Xena, but he wanted to spend a little more time with Gabrielle – he really liked her, but no, it wasn't love.

-Maddie has given us a key to her house, so we could stay there for the night. – Xena said. She wanted to leave as fast as she could.

-Well, okay, but first… I bought ham rolls; Let me give you some, so you have food for the travel. - Christian said.

-Okay. –Xena said without supposing that this way she would be left alone with Alex.

-I left them in the car, Gabrielle, why don't you come with me? – Böck said.

Okay. – She said and turned to Kunz, who didn't have any idea of what was going on. – Fritz, why don't you come with us? – She wanted to leave Alex and Xena alone and she knew, that Xena couldn't say anything about that in front of the others.

-Okay, I'm coming. – He said and the three left to the car.

Alex and Xena were left alone. That was just what Xena didn't want most, but there was nothing she could do. Running away would divulge her. So she just stayed there, staring at him, saying nothing. She didn't know what to say… or she knew, but didn't want to. And he, he felt the same, but he knew he had to talk to her and that was probably his last chance. He wasn't sure if he would ever see her again, so this was it, this was the place where it all had to end.

-Don't go! – He finally said to her. He was so confused, he didn't know how to start and that as the only thing that came in his mind. He knew that she would refuse to stay, but he had to try.

- I have to, Alex. I just have to. – She said quietly, almost whispering. She realized she didn't want to go, she wanted to stay… with him, but it wasn't meant to be and she knew it. She had to go, she really had to go.

-Why?

-I can't stay. I have a life, which is so much different than yours. I travel, I fight for good. The world needs me!

-I see… - He said and kissed her, but Xena managed to pull herself away quickly. She knew it was wrong…

-Don't do this to me! I don't want to fall in love…

-Will I ever see you again?

-I hope not. Alex, this has to end. I'm sorry but…

-I understand. But I can't explain it to my heart. Xena, every time I close my eyes I see you.

-Alex… - then he pulled her back to him and kissed her again. She gave up resisting. She knew that sooner or later this would be over, even though deep inside of her she didn't want it to end. For the first time in her life she thought of giving up everything she was and everything she had, just to be with him. But no, she couldn't do it – it wasn't right, it wasn't the greater good.

-I'll never forget you. - He said after that.

-You have to, Alex. – Xena said and a tear fell from her eye. She wiped it off immediately.

-Xenaaaaaa! – They heard Gabrielle from the car.

-I have to go.

-Yeah, right. But still… Would I have a chance with you some day?

-Maybe when I'm old and unable to fight…. – She said and they laughed. – Really, I don't want to give you any hopes. You know the situation and… it would be better for you to just forget about me, otherwise this would only cause you pain.

-I don't care.

-Please, don't make this more difficult. – She said then she turned her back on him and started walking.

-I won't forget you. – He said and she stopped. Then she turned around and looked at him for the last time.

-Do you want to know the truth? – She said with a little smile.

-Aha. – He said and smiled too.

-Me too. - She said, and then she turned around and started walking again.

-I forgot to tell you that you look wonderful in that dress! – He shouted as she was walking away.

-Thanks! – She stopped and said, but she didn't turn away. She had the feeling that if she had looked at him once again, she wouldn't be able to walk away. Then she just continued walking away, until his eyes lost her of sight.

She didn't say goodbye, neither did he. Deep in their hearts they were hoping to meet again. Someday...somewhere… In another life.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Six Months Later_

Six months has passed since that day. Maddie and David were running "Blue Moon" again with Agnes and Burt by their side. They were now married. There wasn't a day, when Maddie didn't remembered Gabrielle's words, which led her to the right decision. She would never forget Xena and Gabrielle and how grateful she was to them…especially to Gabrielle.

Xena and Gabrielle were now in China, fighting for the greater good as always. Still, late at night, Xena sometimes thought of him. She was wondering what would have happened if she had given up everything, just to be with him. What would her life be like…? And Gabrielle, would she have followed her? These questions would never find their answers. All she could do was to just to accept thing as they were and maybe forget… No, she wasn't going to forget, she promised him that she wouldn't.

Alex was in his office as usual, solving a new murder. It wasn't going very well. All he could think about was her. The blue-eyed woman with black hair. He met her… around nine months ago, even though he felt he knew her all his life. And since the day he first saw her, she never left his thoughts. Six months have passed since he last saw her, but the memory of her was as strong as id he had seen her yesterday. The blue-eyed woman with black hair. It was her, it was Xena. The woman he never forgot, the woman he'd never forget…

**THE END**


End file.
